narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Naruto: The Golden Darkness
Naruto: The Golden Darkness is a storyline set in the Narutoverse around 30 years or more after the Fourth War, and many heroes of that era have died off. This leaves newer generations in an era of peace, but how long will this peace last? It merges many of Chix's characters' storylines into one story. Overview It seems the Naruto world is not out of the Ōtsutsuki Clan's shadow just yet; the alien invaders' shadow seems to have grown. When Naruto had thrown Black Zetsu into the Chibaku Tensei along with his master Kaguya, the world thought they had seen the last of the black humanoid. However, in truth, Wicked Tongue had split multiple times over the centuries, all over the land. He was not truly gone, only a part of him. Many of his doppelgangers went to work in the underground, amassing an army of criminals, restored White Zetsu, the dead and the weak willed. And they lied in wait for the great heroes to pass over. As a result, with people like Naruto and Sasuke gone, Black Zetsu's army rose to power, claiming many countries under his rule. With few strongholds left, Zetsu has set his sights on unifying the world and bringing back Kaguya, for her to rule the world she spawned and claim all chakra for her own if she so wishes. If the world of Naruto wishes to destroy the presence of the alien invaders for good, the few survivors left will need to find a way to vanquish them, assure independence and their own future, free of a extraterrestrial guiding hand. Only their own. Characters Protagonists Earth's Survivors *'Kei Yotsuki': Once the leader of the Kinkaku Force, he is the one who uncovered Black Zetsu's plot before it fully went into effect. Training under his chakra beast, Denji Ryū he teams up with what is left of Earth's survivors to amass a united force with a few others. As one of the last users of Tenshidō, he sets his sights on "purifying" the world with this ability from Black Zetsu. He plans to infiltrate the army and rise through the ranks, but that may not work out for him. *'Enen Hōzuki': A member of the Hunter-nin... *'Hayazumo': *'Kakezan': Chakra Beasts *'Tailed Beasts:' *'Denji Ryū:' Animals *'Great Toad Sage': Zetsu Antagonists Ōtsutsuki Clan *'Toneri:' *'Kaguya:' *'Shin': Black Zetsu's Army *'Commander, Black Zetsu': Others Notable Factions Plot Prelude Before the Storm Geography, the New World Creation and Conception Collaboration, Wanting to Participate Anyone is free to take part in this. As in you can use this as a backdrop for character history, or if you want to get more involved, that is allowed as well. But first you need to discuss with me what your plans are, before I set you "loose", I just don't want a broken universe here. But most likely, I can allow for "sub-storylines." Just make sure that is established before any tagging is done of your articles, linking them to this storyline. If it hasn't, I will swiftly remove the tag for not following the guidelines that have been posted. Trivia